


Elemental

by Valeks_princess



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Elemental Magic, F/M, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: A really weird abstract fic in which Skye and Grant have ALL the inhuman powers.Originally written as a task for my English class I thought it could fit Skyeward, so here we are.





	

They are not human. Not since they emerged from their terragin cocoon; they are changed, different. They are _more_.

* * *

They are fire, roaring and blustering, quick to anger and react with biting words, causing pain like tongues of flame. They are fire, impetuous and fearless, untouchable. They are fire, wounded and near extinguished in the buffeting winds.  
They are fire, a bright and shining beacon. They are the fire burning in the lighthouse, a guiding light offering safe harbour if you could only reach it. They are the fire on a cold winters day, warding away the damp, chasing the deep seated chill out of sodden bones. They are the signal fire, a sign call for help, for rescue.

They are fire, moving of their own accord, burning away the undergrowth choking the trees, clearing the old- the memories better forgotten, leaving the way open. They are the righteous flame, purifying, burning away the dust, sealing the cracks. They are fire, the brightest light in the darkness.

They are fire, they are flame, and they are warmth; they are everything that is life.

* * *

They are earth, the solid foundation for all that can call itself a facsimile of stability. They are stone, solid and immobile, secure in the knowledge that they will not fade or pass. They are earth, rich and bountiful, sowing rewards and reaping effort. They are earth, the roots of the undergrowth there's restricting the trees, chaining them and protecting them. They are the lodestone, the north star, the southern cross, they are hope and respect and guidance.

They are stone and the earth from which it's hewn. They are strength and the fight. They are earth, the home of what is alive.

* * *

They are water, an insubstantial mist- never quite there. Just the memory of their presence ghosting over you, did you imagine it? Were they ever really there at all?  
They are water, in which a pebble, hastily tossed, without thought of consequence, has varied and unexpected ripples.

They are water, soothing a raging thirst, calming the inconsolable. They are water, a thousand happy memories, bathed in the murkiness of time and forgetfulness. Details blur, ages gone by evaporating with the lens they're viewed through.  
They are water, an unstoppable raging river, a choked stream, never so insignificant to be a mere trickle. They are water, forcing itself inside your lungs, cutting off the air, drowning you.

They are water, they are sustenance, they are everything that is life giving.

* * *

They are air, all encompassing, all important, vital. They are air, the comfort of a warm breeze. They are air, the heat pressing down, inescapable, revitalising and destroying indiscriminately. They are noise, a steadying, yet disconcerting, presence. They are the second wind, urging you to better yourself, the hope that sustains more than belief and fact.

They are air, stirring up problems, drawing attention to the cracks. The are air, the harbinger of life.

* * *

They are fire. And water. And air. And earth.

They are unlimited and restrained. They are urging strength, enclosing weakness.  
The stone basin, holding back the dam of pain, preserving sanity, the air whipping the waves into a frenzy, sending them over the edge, the purifying flame, catching the droplets as they spill, burning them away, controlling the destruction, limiting the fallout.

* * *

They are the cosmos, vague and distant, they are the moon, ever present and watchful, they are the light in the darkness. They are the end; they are creation, a new beginning. They are freedom, a reason to fight, the rush of air that cuts and burns, the blurred scenery, the cry of euphoria. They are restraint, the caution that slows a headlong rush; the are recklessness, the urging to abandon all sense.

They are fire, and water, and air, and earth. The stars, logic and a lack of if; a reason.

* * *

 _They are Inhuman_. 

 


End file.
